Lucian Luris/Personality and Relationships
Despite his charismatic appearance, Lucian is a "I don't need a reason to follow my heart." Personality Lucian suffers excessively from a split personality as a result of being contracted In exchange for his Immense power, Lilith took control of most of his well-being. It has been shown that Lilith appears to Lucian in his most dire times of need as-well as critical moments, tempting him into relying more on his powers, Lilith has shown that she can turn him into a masochistic and dark person when showing her control on him. However, as a Demon of temptation she will often drag him down instead of forcing him. Relationships Lucian has met many people through acquaintances and considers many people to be his ally or friend depending on their relationship towards him. He has shown that he is capable to convincing a villain to help his agenda and become an ally. Sniper Orginally a major villain and antagonist. Sniper was considered to be someone he must kill after she killed his father, Norice Luris. They first meet a month before Ground-Zero when walking past each other, Lucian notes of her strange walk when passing by but ignores her ultimately and carries on. They meet again hours later when Lucian hears about his father being shot in public by an unknown assailant. It's here that he runs past her to the scene of the crime from which she's walking past him, he ignores her presence this time. Their next encounter ended with Lucian being stabbed without realising her presence, it's her that she kicks him whilst he bleeds out and blacks out, only to be saved by (Name needed). After learning about Lucian surviving, Sniper loses more confidence in her mission as she's wasting more time and exposing herself more to kill Lucian. She comes to realise that she was tricked into believing that it would be an easy mission for someone of her calibre. After seeing her acquaintances being killed and arrested when attempting to assassinate Lucian she begins to develop a more wicked attitude towards him, claiming that she'll kill more than just him but all of his friends and family. She's caught attempting to assassinate a close friend of his to break Lucian's mind. However, this time she's caught. Using all of her strength she attempts to flee but is ultimately caught, resorting to physical fight. Being skilled with knives she manages injure Lucian but is eventually over-powered when he uses his Light manipulation to blind her. Temporarily stunned she's knocked to the ground. She's then harassed by Lucian's darker personality but is ultimately saved when he intakes the Dampers to avoid damaging himself physically. It's here that instead of leaving her to die he take her, running away from allies to save a common enemy. Being interrogated personally she attempts to manipulate him but fails in vain as she begins to question if her allies were truly killed by 'this boy'. She then questions her own beliefs and instead reverts to persuading Lucian into sharing information between themselves. He agrees and tells her about everything she wanted to know including his reason to why he abruptly decided to save her when asked. After the slow interrogation which spans a week, Lucian offers her a role in Golden Green as a double agent to gather information. Allowing her to sleep wherever she likes. Lucian goes as far as to offer her a place at Golden Crest as a result of being a Magesse at a young age. Sniper hesitantly agrees. Sniper comes to realise that Lucian is the only friend she will only need, she considers him to be her 'light' in the darkness, she looks up-to him as a role-model who also suffers from a mental disability. She develops a love interest with him, to which Lucian realises. Viramourne has stated that Sniper loves Lucian beyond comprehension. Sniper believed that by sacrificing herself she could offer him time to escape. She's later resurrected as Lucian forces his way through the Reverse gate to save her. Her only wish from being changed is to make Lucian truly smile. Lilith Despite being the driving force of Lucian's dark and masochistic nature, he still holds her in regards as a friend and close ally. Going as far as to inviting her to join Golden Green to show how much he cares for her. Being a Daer Princess, Lilith is a natural enemy of Humans and will often form contracts which will end in the contracted victim comitting sucide for her enjoyment. She initially appeared to Lucian during ground-zero. She offers him immense power in order to protect the ones he cares for in exchange for his well-being. However, Lilith lies as her nature as a Daer suggests and instead possesses him, She then later goes onto indirectly influence his actions aswell as appearing to him in the form of a hallucination during fights. Even though she wickedly manipulates him, she still shows great care for him, even going as far as to forcefully stopping him from going into certain death and injury situations. Lilith later becomes more sadistic towards Lucian for his foolish actions. She goes onto tormenting him with her possession. After being overpowered by Lucian's will, Lilith appears infront of Lucian as a last resort to kill him but ulimately stopped by Viramourne. She transforms into all that is wicked and horrific in a last attempt to escape but is caught by Viramourne. Lucian convinces him to spare Lilith as he considers her to be useful (He actually needs her to keep his Mager level and powers). Agreeing, he then seals her powers, ultimately making her weaker than the average Mager, she begs Lucian to kill her, who in the end tells her that he wont kill her as she's chosing the easy way out of her punishment. Lilith, gradually develops into a less hostile and wicked person, it's evident that she becomes more latched onto Lucian as she follows him around, stating that she has no where else to go. She relies heavily on his abilities and still attempts to manipulate him but fails mostly all the time. However, she becomes more suicidal knowing that she'l never get her powers back. She is saved each time by Lucian.